I. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to supports for tools or other machinery, and more particularly, to a support stand for a food slicer in which a movable housing provides a spray chamber for cleaning of the slicer.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Food products are often sliced before sold to a purchaser or served in a restaurant. Since food stores and restaurants deal with a large variety and volume of foods which must be sliced, motorized food slicers are often used in such establishments. However, since such machines can be expensive, and can save time and labor in the cutting of various foods, such establishments quite often purchase only a single such slicer. When a single slicer is used, it is advantageous to clean the slicer after slicing each different food so that flavors of the foods are not intermixed and so that a large amount of debris does not accumulate around the slicer. Nevertheless, manual wiping of the slicer parts is extremely time consuming and labor intensive. The accumulated debris must also be disposed of and such disposal contributes to the complexity and labor of the cleaning operation.
The food slicers are typically supported on a flat table or counter. This debris can accumulate upon the table as well as the slicer. Moreover, the debris, especially the liquids can fall to the floor and contaminate the work area, thereby creating a risk of injury to workers in the area. While the motorized portion of the slicer may be enclosed and protected from contamination by liquids and particulate food scraps released or produced during cutting of the foods, it would not be practical to clean the slicer by discharging a forceful spray of pressurized water to remove the debris from the slicer for the reason that the debris would be scattered throughout the work area by such a cleaning means. Moreover, it would be extremely difficult to move the food slicer to a sink for repeated washing operations. In addition, while the slicer may be placed upon a drain board to prevent liquid or particulate debris from contaminating the floor of the work area, such a board would not prevent the debris from being scattered if the slicer is subjected to a forceful spray of water to clean the slicer. Moreover, such a spray would not disinfect any stale buildups of food which can accumulate or become lodged on portions of the slicer.